Mariners Apartment Complex (song)
}}"Mariners Apartment Complex" is a song written by Lana Del Rey, produced by Jack Antonoff and engineered by Laura Sisk. The song premiered on September 12, 2018 on BBC Radio 1 and the music video was released shortly afterwards. It is the first single from her upcoming sixth studio album. Background and writing On September 7, 2018, Del Rey announced on her Instagram and Twitter profiles that she was going to release two new songs - "Mariners Apartment Complex" and "Venice Bitch" - to close out the summer.Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Two end of summer jams for ya out next week/The first is called/Mariners Apartment Complex"Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Mariners Apartment Complex @jackantonoff @yourgirlchuck" The song was played on BBC Radio 1's Future Sounds with Annie Mac show where Del Rey gave details on the song's meaning. On how the main focus of the song came about, Del Rey explained: : "Well, this song is kind of about this time that I took a walk late at night with the guy I was seeing. We stopped in front of his friend's apartment complex, and he put his hand on my shoulder and he said: "You know, I think we're together because we're both similar, like, we're both really messed up." And I thought that was the saddest thing I ever heard. I said "I'm not sad, I didn't know that that's what you thought you were relating to me on that level", and I said to him, "You know, I'm actually doing pretty good" : He was upset and that was when I wrote this song, 'cause I thought I've had to do this so many times where I had to step into that role where I was showing the way and I was sort of being, like, the brighter light." She went on to say how she was pleasantly surprised that she was able to premier the song via radio - originally she expected the song would have a smaller release, saying: : "I sort of thought I would just put it out and it would be one of those things that I felt good about just to have out there for myself, but it's cool to be able to share it with people too." Composition "Mariners Apartment Complex" is a soft rock ballad with surf influences with running at an approximate 76 beats per minute in E major for 4 minutes and 6 seconds. Lyrically it sees Del Rey refuting her image as a tragic, weak figure and instead encouraging her partner to see her as a faithful, complicated and dependable companion and to be more grateful for the beauty in the world around them. The instrumentation is relatively stripped back, featuring organic and laid back drum beats, accentuated by electric guitar, strings and piano. The track opens with a piano and guitar before being joined by the strings, it closes with heavy delay on Del Rey's vocals wherein she reprises the first few lines of the second verse before concluding the track with the question "Are you ready for it?" Music video Along with the announcement of the track, a snippet of its music video was shared by Del Rey. It stars backup dancer Ashley Rodriguez, and was shot and directed by Chuck Grant. The video was released simultaneously with the track and shows Del Rey and her two female co-stars playing with butterflies while shots of the surf crashing onto rocks are interpolated throughout. Cross-references * The "I ain't no candle in the wind" lyric is similar to "I'm no longer a candle in the wind" in "Yosemite". * Direct reference to "Resistance" and "Venice Bitch". Lyrics Credits ;Personnel *Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals *Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, piano *Laura Sisk — engineering External links * Buy/stream "Mariners Apartment Complex" * Watch "Mariners Apartment Complex" References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Lead singles Category:Released songs